villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)
Rumpelstiltskin is a minor villain in Shrek The Third and the main antagonist of Shrek Forever After. He is completely different from the fairy tale character of the same name. His actual name seems to be "Rumpel Stiltskin", as he was often called "Rumpel" and "Mr. Stiltskin" throughout the film. Rumpelstiltskin has at least 3 different hairstyles and a former pet goose named Fifi, who was killed by Fiona in the film with her loud singing voice. Rumpel was supposed to win the kingdom of Far Far Away, after King Harold and Queen Lillian signed over to him so Rumpel would lift the curse on their daughter Princess Fiona. However Shrek had found Fiona and saved her so the deal was called. Because all the events of the Shrek films led to Shrek's showdown with Rumpel and his gang, Rumpel is considered to be the true main antagonist of the entire Shrek film series, even though he only appeared in the third and fourth films. He was voiced by Walt Dohrn. ''Shrek The Third'' Rumpel was first seen in Shrek The Third where he was one of the villains that Prince Charming enlisted to help him get revenge on Shrek after he cost him his mother the Fairy Godmother in'' Shrek 2''. ''Shrek Forever After'' Rumpel returns in Shrek Forever After, where he is the main antagonist and the owner of a giant goose named Fifi. In the opening scene of Shrek Forever After, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom of Far Far Away to him to free Princess Fiona (despite their deal with Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother), but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek (in accordance with his and Donkey's own deal with Lord Farquaad). Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek and wishes he was never born. Later, after seeing all the respect Shrek has gotten after the events of the first three films, Rumpel sees has Shrek is feeling frustrated that he has gone soft on his kids' birthday. Rumpel later gives Shrek a ride and then tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be a real ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his past being erased, specifically a day he doesn't remember. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches that hunt ogres. When Shrek is brought to the castle, he demands that Rumpel explain what he has done. Rumpel tells Shrek that he needed to give up a the day day from his past being erased, specifically a day he doesn't remember. Shrek realizes that the day he gave up the day he was born and Rumpel tricked him into erasing his own existence. Rumpel then reveals that when the 24 hours are up, the results will become permanent and Shrek will fade into non-existence forever. Shrek then escapes with Donkey, who is one of Rumpel's slaves, and escape the castle. Later Shrek and Donkey learn that the contract will become void and Shrek will be saved if he and Fiona kiss before it's too late and later find Fiona with an ogre resistance, Rumpel tells his witches that they must bring Shrek back soon he can't get his life back. He hires the Pied Piper to bring Shrek back to the castle with the other ogres. After Piper tells Rumpel that he failed to bring Shrek back, but captured all the other ogres, As a last resort, Rumple offers a new deal, the "Deal of a Lifetime" as he calls it to whoever turns Shrek in. After a warrior Gingy tells Shrek about this, Shrek turns himself in to get this deal, and in return, Shrek has Rumple free all the other ogres. Rumple then has Shrek locked in a dungeon. Shrek is surprised to see Fiona locked up there too, however Rumpel explains that Fiona is a princess by day, and therefore not completely an ogre. It is revealed that Rumpel will have Shrek and Fiona fed to Dragon (whom has never met Shrek and is now a villain like in the original film), but Donkey, a fat Puss In Boots, and the ogres arrive and fight Rumpelstiltskin and his witches, Rumple tries to escape on Fifi but Shrek and Fiona, having defeated Dragon, pull her down and defeat Rumple By this time, the 24 hours are up and Shrek is starting to disappear. Fiona, who now loves Shrek, kisses him before he vanishes completely. Thus, Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart, and everything is restored to normal. Rumple is last seen being held prisoner at the aftermath party before the credits, and Fiona kills Fifi by making her explode by singing a high note (similar to the blue bird scene in the first Shrek film). Rumpelstiltskin is also being tormented by the Pied Piper, being forced to dance in his cage. ''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' In Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular, Rumpelstiltskin is shown to still be imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, receiving coal for Christmas. ''Thriller Night'' Despite the fact that he didn't die in Shrek 4, he appears as a zombie in the short Thriller Night. Personality Rumpelstiltskin can be easily described as an ill-tempered, power hungry con artist. He will do anything to gain power, as he would even lie to Fiona's parents to get to their throne. He also threw a fit of rage after learning that Shrek rescued the Princess and the King ripped up the contract. Rumplestiltskin also shows little compassion for those even considered his "friends" mainly the witches. However, he does treat his large goose rather well as he even has his servants give his goose the "royal treatment". Gallery Rumpel's Carriage.jpg King Rumpelstiltskin.jpg Rumpel.jpg King Rumple's Palace.jpg King Rumpelstiltskin's Palace.jpg Rumpelstiltskin's Carriage.jpg King Rumpel.jpg Trivia *Paul McCartney, David Morrissey, and Tom Cruise were all rumored to voice Rumpelstiltskin many times. *Rumpelstiltskin shares similaries with each one of the main villains of the first three Shrek movies. **He is short and rules an empire with an iron fist (in an alternate universe) like Lord Farquaad, the main antagonist of the first movie. **Rumpel has magical powers and had a business that helped characters alter their fates like the Fairy Godmother, the main antagonist of the second movie. **Rumpel had his life ruined by Shrek through the rescue of Princess Fiona, like Prince Charming, the main antagonist of the third film and his (former) boss. ***Oddly enough, another similarity they share is that they were a minor antagonist in their first movie appearance and later the main antagonist of their second movie appearance. *Rumpelstiltskin is the only main Shrek villain not to die, although it's unknown if Prince Charming is still alive or not. *He is the only of the four main villains to appear as a villain in a fairy tale. Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother are usually good in fairy tales, and Lord Farquaad is an original character to Shrek. *Rumpelstiltskin's original design was a man with a rat face and tail. *It is possible that Rumpelstiltskin's name is actually 2 words; Rumpel Stiltskin. This is supported by many characters abbreviating his name "Rumpel" or "Stiltskin". *In the Shrek Forever After soundtrack, which apparently takes place after the movie, it is revealed that Rumplestiltskin now hosts a popular radio show. *Rumpel is the first main antagonist of the fourth movie of a computer animated film series, followed by Captain Gutt in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Imprisoned Category:Con Artists Category:Tyrants Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Envious Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Gamblers Category:Ringmasters Category:Psychopath Category:Mental Illness Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Minor Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Arena Masters Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Warlords